kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Tamama
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Wakaba-1 | age = 19 (Human age) 3000 (Actual age) | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. Character Tamama is ranked Private Second Class in the Keron Army's Armpit Platoon. He is the newest member in the planetary invasion troop, and also the youngest. His name stems from the Japanese word o'''tama'jakushi'' "tadpole". While his age is unknown, Etsuko Kozakura has stated that she voiced Tamama as someone who was 19 years old. He is a very faithful subordinate to Keroro, and has strong feelings towards him. After losing a match with Taruru, Taruru started calling Tamama Senpai instead of Master. Then after defeat in episode 103, Taruru starts calling him Master again. History Before arriving in Pekopon, he first met Keroro in Keron in Kero 0: Depart! Assembly of Everyone!!. Appearance Tamama's body color is of a very dark blue in the anime and black in the manga. The symbol on his hat is the green-and-yellow wikipedia:Shoshinsha mark, which is used in Japan to designate a new driver, reflecting Tamama's young age, which is also apparent in his tadpole tail. The color of his afro, when seen, is red. In Kero 0: Depart! Assembly of Everyone!!, he originally wears a red tie with a wakaba symbol before he receives his symbol. Personality Tamama is possessed with a tendency to have mood swings that border on a split personality, like his partner Momoka Nishizawa. While usually gentle and cheerful, Tamama can become a vengeful, raving maniac at the drop of a hat . This change is usually accompanied by the sound of a balloon popping. Tamama is also prone to fits of jealousy, usually towards anyone who gets near Keroro (especially Angol Mois, who he frequently refers to as "that woman") . Speech mannerisms Tamama mostly ends his sentences with , a "cute" variant of , which is generally dropped when his other personality comes up. Childhood Having no powers at the time, Tamama was a commoner who witnessed the original Armpit Platoon's encounter with the Black Stars. This was the first time he met Keroro. He quickly grew to idolize him and gained his powerful feelings towards him lasted throughout the years. In the manga, volume 11, Tamama mentions Karara and Chiroro act like his brothers, maybe hinting that Tamama is the oldest of his siblings. Tamama is the youngest in the platoon; the 2nd youngest is Kururu. Abilities Tamama uses chi-like attacks in his fighting style. His standard energy attack is the Tamama Impact '(in the Funimation dub, this move was changed to Tamama Crazy Breath or Tamama Smash, then later to Tamama Impact), where he spits a beam of energy out of his mouth. There are also more powerful versions such as Hyper Tamama Impact, Neo Tamama Impact (used only in the manga), and Multiple Tamama Impact (first used in the first movie and later in episode 149). Another of his attacks is the 'Jealousy Ball, a parody of the Genki-dama from Dragon Ball Z, where Tamama channels the ambient jealousy and hate of those around him. In one episode, Tamama befriended a young boy who played soccer, and developed a special kick based on the Jealousy ball, the Jealousy Shot. In one episode of the anime, he combined the Tamama Impact and the Jealousy Ball in a fight against Paul Moriyama, resulting in a red energy beam that carried the punch of a Jealousy Ball. Tamama has many other abilities, such as Double Beam, Aichi Fist, Okayama Punch, etc. In his "super" form, Tamama is given the ability to fly, the Tamama Impact is far more powerful, and he gains the ability to discharge a huge burst of energy strong enough to overpower Taruru's Taruru Genocide GX. In the manga, Tamama can also open up portals in superspace which he uses to jump from location to location instantly but only in places he knows. Tamama can also use his farts for attacks by either drinking a ton of cola or sucking up a lot of air or inflating his stomach. So far, this attack has been seen in episode 177, Warrior Kero: Debut and episode 228. It is shown that he is really strong. In episode 123b, he does pull ups easily while holding a rock almost as big as himself with his legs. Dragon Tamama Tamama was the first to be turned into a dragon by Shion. As a dragon, Tamama resembles a Chinese dragon without the hind legs, his hat becomes two bushes of hair on the sides of his mouth. His main attack is the Tamama Impact. Likes Tamama likes junk food and sweets (especially candy, cake, soft drinks, and potato chips) and physical training (he has his own private training room in the Nishizawa Mansion). In the anime, Tamama is diagnosed by Pururu with high blood sugar because of his love of sweets. Dislikes Tamama's least favorite sound is nails on a chalkboard. He also dislikes Angol Mois and often calls her as he considers her a rival for Keroro's attention. Despite this, Mois seems blissfully unaware of Tamama's hatred towards her. According to episode 123 (where the Kawaru alien shows a person's biggest fear), Tamama's biggest fear (although he does not show much fear towards it) is seeing his lovely self. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Tamama is afraid of the Butt Firecracker (ケツ爆竹). Relationships Nishizawa Household *'Momoka Nishizawa' - According to Momoka, she found Tamama "on the street". In the manga, Tamama went to Momoka's birthday and hostile aliens started to attack him. In exchange for Momoka saving his life, Tamama promised to be her pet. The two bonded due to common traits (mood swings that come across as split personalities and determination to win the hearts of the ones they love) and Momoka became Tamama's partner. Both sides of Momoka care about Tamama (the good side calling him "Tama-chan", while the Inner Momoka calling him "Tama-ko"), and Tamama calls both "Momo-chi" as a sign of friendship. *'Paul Moriyama' - Paul also considers Tamama a member of the Nishizawa family and he is willing to serve him as well. Other *'Keroro' - Tamama's crush, who he affectionately calls "Gunso-san". Tamama often goes to extremes to try and earn his affections, but despite this, Keroro considers him a faithful subordinate and friend. *'Taruru' - Previously an apprentice to Tamama, Taruru admires the Private, calling him "master". When he joined the Garuru Platoon, he began to consider him an equal. *'Angol Mois' - Given Mois' closeness to Keroro and Tamama's mad crush on him, Tamama views Mois as a rival. Mois was at first oblivious to Tamama's affection for the Sergeant. The two fiercely compete, but will ally, albeit reluctantly, when working to a common goal. *'Joriri' - Tamama became responsible for Joriri when he accidentally enlisted in the army. Calling Tamama __NOWYSIWYG__ Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also voices Dawn's Piplup from Pokemon series. Piplup also sounds similar to Tamama's jealousy state when it gets very angry or maniacal sometimes. *When he is 10 years older, he will still have his tail (episode 234-b). *This also indicates that in episode 108, when he his turned into an adult, he is at least 10 years older because his tail is gone. But his white skin in his face still there for unknown reasons. *In volume 11 he claims he has younger brothers, maybe hinting Tamama is the oldest. *In the manga, he once said in front of the platoon that he wanted to have a dangerous love affair with the Sarge, but they did not take him seriously because the platoon thinks he is straight and they were drunk. *Despite popular controversy, Tamama is actually bisexual, not homosexual. He loves Keroro but he also falls in love with an alien woman named Sayuri in episode 108. *Tamama's farts are five times smellier than average Keronian farts.This fact is stated in episode 2 of the anime. *Sometimes, Tamama is seen as a psychotic sadist, as in Volume 3 Chapter 29, he was given a corpse hand as a Christmas gift. *Tamama was the first in the platoon for Karara to fall in love with. *Since Angol Mois loves Keroro, Tamama hates her. He tries to anything to keep them away from each other. *Tamama is the 3rd newest member in the planetary invasion troop because Tororo (2nd newest) and Shin Keroro (1st newest) are the 2 newest members. * In Episode 320, Tamama's human form is named Shun. He has dark purple hair. Gallery comrade_fuhrer.png.crop_display.png|Tamama as Sgt. Tamama. tamama_in_keroro_gunso_by_mew_skipper_mew-d2z5tpa.jpg|Tamama cameos in Lucky Star as a keychain on Tsukasa's phone. Tamama-and-Momoka-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6742754-613-348.jpg xx+Robocop.jpg Tumblr m1s0p0FNd41qix6r8.jpg Keroro and tamama again.png Tamama_snapshot_by_sparkachu.jpg|Tamama using a gun. tumblr_matxqrkVfb1rv9cxco1_500.png tumblr_magsnzXwOp1qi2mx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0g5tomJ1p1r5s4oqo1_500.jpg 02+practice.jpg|Tamama with ''The boy in the park''. 250px-Tamama.png BARH.png Blarg.png vgfgrytuhrgt.jpg yvgrjhf.gif|Tamama eating chips. vaya_mascotas_tiene_tamama_by_natsumi___hinata-d319x6x.jpg img_chara_02.jpg|Tamama's profile on the movie 5 website. Tumblr m9ygoehXBg1rv9cxco1 500.png kiss_me_by_natsumi___hinata-d31hevv.jpg Tamamaa.png A.jpg Princess tamama.png Bright suni.png Keroro and tamama lookin.png TamamaAksh.png In space with keroro and tamama.png KERORO AND TAMAMA.png Poyon Keroro Giroro Tamama!.jpg Dfu-GIVE OG TAMAMA.jpg Vg7-LIMB OF TAMAMA.jpg Tamama Taruru and Karara.jpg Tamama-0120.jpg Tamama as Gear Solid in Episode 7.png Tamama as Nankyouku Tamae.png|Tamama as Nankyouku Tamae. Tamama Shocked.jpg Wax hurts.png Tamama's cap.png Gog dangit it's Kururu.png Tamama's Training pants.png Time out for the tadpoles.png TamaKitty.png Club Tamama.png Tamam eating cake.png Smiles go for miles.png Tamama processing.png Tamama's winter outfit.png|Tamama in Winter clothing. Happy tama.png Tamama singing.png Tamama from the flash series.png Tama Dragon Not controled.png Tamama under Shion's comtrol.png|Tamama under Shion's control. Tama-chan is happy only agh.png I think I have found my true love, Taruru, Tamama, my true love is Kururu.png Tamama's tollio face.png Tamama, Fuyuki, and Angol Mois's Afros.png Tamama using the Jelousy Ball.png Tamacat.png Supertamamaax7.gif|Super Tamama. Tamama refrence.gif Natsumi and tamama daw.png 180px-Tamamamanga.png Huggles for life.png I'm falling.png KeroroGunsoMovie7.jpg Uhj.jpg Shivava-e4fithrsx.PNG|Tamama and Momoka beating up Shivava. Angol Mois in Wonderland.jpg|Tamama dressed as a cat in Wonderland. Manga volume 11.jpg|Tamama on the Volume 11 cover. Tamama and Momoka in a maid dresss.png Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Friendship huggle.png Keroro and the gang.png Momoka ate them.png Momoka and Tamama.png Brutal Momoka and Tamama huggle.png Tamama and Mois.png Tamama possesed by Dokuku.png|Tamama possessed by Dokuku. Tamam holding Aksh.png The picyure at the end.png Curtain call.png Tribute to Shin Chan.jpg Keroro and bros.png NTTama.png Dhh.png Tamama's card on th3e website.png|Tamama's profile on The Flash Series website. Cake for the invasion.png Kimono Dancing.png A0023520 235620.jpg Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Tama being angee.png North Pole Tamae.png Dorara jirara.png Chibi love.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Tamama on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Tamama on the K25.5 DVD cover. Poyan persecute Keroro in Episode 121.png|Tamama watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyan in Episode 121. Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Tamama watching Keroro be persecuted by Poyon in Episode 224. Kurenai, Keroro, Shin and Tamama.jpg|Tamama on the cover of Book 25. 486747-damedesu.png Shounene ace cover Keroro.jpg 120220141125163309.png SCO20141130011452.png Keroro, Giroro and Tamama (Schoolgirl Style) in Episode 144.png Wash Keroro 175.png Wash bone burial Keroro.png Look ayt our swimsuits.jpg Momochi and Tama chi.jpg B9N02.jpeg|Chibi Tamama as drawn by Mine Yoshizaki Koyuki ansd Tamama interacting~.jpg Momoka's idol outfit.png OMG it's Kururu.png And my assitance.png Poyo,Kero,Giro,Tama 145.png Caught green blue and red handeed.png tamamanitou.png|Tamama tamama2.jpg Meeting The Bi Polor Beam.png|Tamama on the Summon Board. Chibi Tamama Icon.png Private third class Tamama Puzzle Attack Mode.png|Tamama's Attack Mode on the Summon Board. Chibi Tama.jpg Natsumi is aviper.png Tama Smile.png Tamam goit bit in the- ow.png Tamama Sprites.png Tamama's friends.png|Tamama when he was younger with his friends. Tamama's friends in the manga.png Where's Wald- Uh oh.png Kisshou Academy school uniform in Flash series.png Kero Cats.png TamamaPlatoon.png Tamama warrior kero.png DRAGONTMM.png References Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Tadpoles Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Keron Army Category:Nishizawa corperation Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Gunso Shorts Category:Tamama Category:Aliens Category:Anokoro Keroro Gunso Category:Main characters Category:Momoka